


30 - Now Where Did That Come From?

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Because plot, Internal Organ Injury, Juliet Higgins Whump, Random abandoned bunker, Whumptober 2020, with a working radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: They never should’ve taken this case.The two are running through the jungle, on one of the smaller islands of Hawaii, Juliet doesn’t know which one because they’d been kidnapped and brought here against their will, and she’s pretty sure she has an abdominal injury.Wound Reveal | Ignoring an Injury | Internal Organ Injury
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	30 - Now Where Did That Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter one, cuz we started writing later than usual and it's 12:30 in the morning.   
> Enjoy!   
>  ~ Sleef/Vic

They never should’ve taken this case.

The two are running through the jungle, on one of the smaller islands of Hawaii, Juliet doesn’t know which one because they’d been _kidnapped and brought here against their will_ , and she’s pretty sure she has an abdominal injury.

They’re sprinting along, Juliet’s hands still tied and feet just barely able to jump over the fallen branches and vines on the ground, Juliet letting Thomas take the lead as she starts to limp along, trying to keep up as best as she can.

The pain keeps growing, Juliet coughing as they run, and she really can’t be blamed, when she faceplants.

Thomas turns around, hearing her fall, quickly reaching her and helping her back onto her feet.

“We need to keep moving, c’mo—”

She glances at him, seeing him staring at the ground where she tripped.

She looks down, seeing what looks like a very old, barely visible hatch.

Thomas is already moving to open it.

“Okay. Get in. Let’s go,” he orders, and for once, she listens.

She makes it three steps into what looks like an old bunker when she bends over, an intense cramp seizing her abdomen as she leans against the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asks, closing the hatch and enclosing them in darkness.

“Nothing, I’m fine. Do we have a light?” Juliet asks, determined to not be a bother.

She’ll get medical attention when they get out of this situation, she knows.

She hears rustling, eyes already creating hallucinations in the darkness of the bunker before there’s a flicking noise, and she’s blinded by a flashlight.

“You sure you’re alright? You look pale,” Thomas mentions, quickly moving the flashlight’s beam away from her face and onto their surroundings.

Juliet slowly moves further into the bunker, one hand trying to massage the last of the cramp out of her abdomen, despite the pain growing.

“Juliet?”

She sighs.

“I’m perfectly fine.”

They both pause for a moment, hearing footsteps thunder above them as their kidnappers search for them.

Some dust sprinkles down from the ceiling, and Juliet feels nauseous.

She closes her eyes, leaning against the wall once more as Thomas moves past her.

“This radio may still work,” he suggests, distracted from her odd behavior as he tries to use it.

Thomas lets out a noise of victory as the radio turns on, somehow still working after however long it’s been in here.

“Must be solar powered,” he mutters to himself, pressing buttons and turning knobs.

Juliet doesn’t respond, moving to one of the dusty beds and sitting down.

“Gimme a sec, and I’ll have TC on his way to pick us up,” Thomas promises, and Juliet responds by vomiting.

She senses him spin around at the noise, the flashlight beam shining on her as he moves toward her.

“Juliet, what’s wrong?”

Once she’s spit everything out, he helps her lay down, putting his jacket under her head and making quick work of untying her hands.

She immediately tries to turn on her side, the abdominal pain becoming too much.

“Juliet. Talk to me, please.”

She shakes her head, hoping that rubbing at and pointing toward her abdomen will get the message across.

“Abdominal pain. Got it. Hang on just a little bit longer, Jules. Help is on the way.”

He leaves her side for a moment, going to the radio and speaking harshly into the microphone.

The last thing she hears before she loses consciousness is the pain in his voice, requesting an immediate evac at their location.

~*~

She wakes up in a hospital bed.

The pain in her abdomen has gone down by a _lot_ , likely due to the hospital’s staff handling the problem, and the pain medication likely being injected into her body through the IV line.

Thomas is asleep in the chair next to her bed, asleep with his arms pillowing his head on her blanket.

“We didn’t have the heart to disturb him.”

She looks over him, seeing Rick and TC standing in the doorway.

She gives them a faint smile, the two entering the room and coming around to the other side of her bed.

“You had appendicitis,” Rick explains, putting a reassuring hand on her blanketed leg.

“The doctors handled it, you’re being monitored for infections, but besides that everything’s fine.”

She nods in acceptance, not trusting her dry throat enough to speak.

“Of all the times,” a sleepy voice speaks.

Her eyebrow lifts as the three of them look at Thomas, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

“Of all the times for you to get appendicitis, and you choose to get it when we’re being chased by the bad guys.”

She smirks.

“And you say I’m never spontaneous.”

Her voice is a little rusty, but it’s worth it when the three men chuckle, a hint of concern still in their eyes.

Until, of course, Thomas gets a gleam in his eye, and she knows he’s back in that bunker.

“Hey,” she pokes his arm, catching his gaze.

“I’ll be alright.”

He smiles.

“Yeah. You’ll be just fine.”

Then, he frowns.

“If you ever try to hide an injury from me again, I reserve the right to hold it over your head for the rest of our lives.”

She huffs, barely feeling the pain.

“As long as it goes both ways.”

He studies her for a moment, checking her sincerity.

“Sure.”

She grins.

edn


End file.
